Until Dawn- Oneshots
by CottonSweets
Summary: I have not played the game, so some things might be off... But yeah one shots that mainly revolve around Chris X Ash. T for now.


**No! I have not played the game, as it is meant for 17+. I did watch a friend play a couple scenes, and had him give me a rundown of the game. I also watched the trailer. Forgive me for any errors or wrong decisions. I** **take responsibility as my friend described scenes and I took them how I imagined they would go. This is a book of one shots for Until Dawn, and will be uploaded when I get a good idea in my mind. I have several ideas already. Story is rated T for violence, and the fact that the game is for mature audiences only.**

 **Plot:** The Choice Chris makes when faced with a gun at the table, and what runs through his mind as he has to decide to either put the gun to his head or to his crushes head.

 **Rated:** T for gun violence. No blood. Mental Illness hinted at. Kidnapping hinted at. Slight language.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Until Dawn. That's it.

Chris shook his head, trying to get rid of the cobwebs spun in his skull. This reminded him of his several hangovers in the past. His head was pounding, and as he lifted his head and remembered what happened, his heart started racing.

He was sitting in what looked like the basement of the Washington Resort, in a old empty room. One of his hands was free, the other cuffed down to a wooden chair. He tugged but the metal chain dug into his wrist, causing the blonde to wince. His glasses had fallen off into his lap when he had been leaning down. Looking up again, he noticed the gleaming black metal of a pistol.

"Ash." He, his voice hoarse, and softly called out to the redhead across the wooden square table. She was leaned down, shoulders slouched and hair falling in front of her face.

"Ash!" He yelled through his sandpaper throat. He wondered if the girl might be dead. That hurt him as much as Josh's death did.

He almost laughed as she lifted her head slowly. Then he saw the bruise on her eye. The black eye was swirled with dark shades of purple and yellow, a swirled out into what must be a throbbing patch of skin.

"Ash? Did he do that to you!" Chris growled, struggling against his confines to look behind him. Ignoring his head feeling like it was bursting, he swung it to the side. "I'm gonna murder his fucking face off!" He tried to ignore how childish that sentence sounded as his mind registered Ash's crying.

His turned his attention to the sobbing girl, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the crackling of a intercom was heard. "Chris... Ash..." The sound of the psycho's voice was registered with another one, the whirring of a rusty saw above their heads that they had somehow missed. The turning blade was inching down closer to their heads, which sparked louder sobbing from Ashley.

"I bet you guys are wondering why you are here..." The psychopath's voice was weirdly spaced out and deep. "You see, Chris has made one fatal mistake today.." Chris winced at the reference to the decision he had made earlier that night. The one that killed his best friend.

"And it's his chance to make another one.." The man continued speaking. "Chris... You can take that gun in front of you and shoot Ashley... Or you can shoot yourself."

Chris's eyes opened wide and his hand slowly reached forward and gripped the cold smooth material of the gun. He shakily raised it, ignoring Ashley's cries and pointed it towards the saw blade. And pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened, besides the psycho laughing. "Chris.. You honestly thought that would work?"

Chris hissed in anger. He had to choose or they both would die.

As he raised it to his head, Ashley started screaming. "Chris no! You picked last time, let me choose this time!" He couldn't do that.

As he started to raise it again, her voice cut through his thoughts. "I just.. Wish I could tell you.' She sounded so... Broken. And it hurt the teen.

" Tell me what Ash?" He asked softly. Admittedly he was trying to hurry this. Every moment they spent dragging this out was a moment that the dark part of his mind was betraying him by telling h to turn the gun on Ashley.

"What's the point, Chris?" She looked down and tears flooded from her eyes once again. "Every moment we spent together was wasted!" She mumbled the last part, "And I'm sorry."

Chris's heart broke. "No Ash! None of it was wasted! Every moment I spent with you was all I wanted to do with my time!"

Ashley knew then and squeezed her eyes shut. She let out a loud sob and several "No"'s.

Chris raised the gun and felt it settle coldly on his temple. " _I'm_ sorry Ash"

A gunshot rang through the air, at the same time two screams cut through the air.

 **Omg! Fan fiction wasn't working for my phone and I had to redo this three times!**


End file.
